Qiang RuiQing 强瑞清
This article is a stub. You can help Bajipedia by expanding it. = TO BE REWRITTENQiangruiqing - Shared Encyclopedia = Qiangrui Qing (1861 - 1947), the word auspicious clouds. Zilaitun village in Hebei Province, Cangxian (now in Mengcun Hui Autonomous County), at the end of the Qing Dynasty famous martial arts master, Mark V records, an important disciple of Gong down Bajiquan history. Qiangruiqing Qiangruiqing Octupole master Qiang Ruiqing native of Cangxian Jiuzhou town strong Chuang-tzu village, later moved to the south of zilaitun. He had learned from the octupole successor, called the "Liu Xuan IV wild fox" Liu Huchen as a teacher. Because Liu Huchen perennial outside several, unable to take into account the qiangrui clear, recommend his brother "big guns --" Cao Jingtian ". Cao Rui Qing Jianqiang healthy lean, clever, diligent ascetic, strong, intelligent and honest, beyond the ordinary, is a rare gem, then Cao Jianying was betrothed to his granddaughter. Qiangruiqing Mrs. skill Cao Jianying is the history of the second "Bajiquan eight victresses" (the first is eight founder Wu Zhongchangnv Wu Rong). Cao Jianying was with his grandfather Cao Jingtian III is martial arts, octupole successor Wang Changxi disciple, and Yin Liangtian with the masters. After the daughter married Caoi Tanoko Liang Tian Yin Yin, the mother of Cao Jianying's martial arts master, grandfather, is a leader in the octupole door. The growth in such a family, monasteries are sword stick, the martial arts since childhood with the indissoluble bound, she was very intelligent, studious, a point of penetration, by Elaine their ambition. Her boxing are fine, especially good gun technology. After two people talked about art, Mrs. Qiang Ruiqing didn't put in the eye, the couple will do strong boxing contest, both are repeatedly defeated in under mrs.. Qiang Ruiqing said: "I think you You are really something." Cao Jianying said: "I will handle my grandpa, Grandpa would handle, my mother will handle, I play with them, one hand skills taught me enough"." Since then, Qiang Ruiqing put down her shelf, continues with the master (Yue Zufu) who at the same time, the lady's careful guidance, saying: "he practiced boxing for ten years as a teacher." Thus, Qiang Ruiqing art by leaps and bounds. There was a saying: strong Jun arts as his wife, the master taught boxing skill, mrs.. Qiang Ruiqing had learned fifteen years, civil and military system into practice, boxing exercises are fine, is especially good, all kinds of martial arts. He and Li Shuwen gate junior thick, the two often together with skill, be on a par with fine skills both pure power, has reached a pinnacle of the realm, the famous xiaer. Qiangruiqing Condemn justly and severely Guangxu reign period Thirteen years (1887) summer, the 26 year old qiangrui to Mengcun him next to a market selling vegetables, selling, to eat a melon two ruffians mouth go, Qiang Ruiqing said: do not look at the past, how not to eat melon? The two PI said: the men do not give money to the money, it's none of your business? Talking hands. This is what the two Qiang Ruiqing's opponents have been beaten after to master "roller six". "Six roller" is Mengcun Street tyrants, martial arts, have a few people, but also have colluded with bureaucratic official oppression, rampant, commit all sorts. I heard his minions for a guy to beat, with a bunch of thugs looking up in a threatening manner. Qiang Ruiqing pick pole in hand, head north from Mengcun street to Nantou, "the six roller gang was beaten to cover the face and creep away fled into bureaucratic official. With the collusion of Yamen soldiers to evil official rate, Qiang Ruiqing yizhengciyan, listing "roller six" group of misdeeds, qiangrui Qing brothers dozens of people came out, the government sees this, he had to give up. Qiangruiqing Petition for the people Twenty-four years Guangxu (1898), the Qing Dynasty corruption, domestic trouble and foreign invasion war continued. When the spring drought, natural calamities and man-made misfortunes, The people are destitute. Located in the south of hundred miles round Cang Dalangdian reeds, gathered nearly more than and 500 of the CRW evil way, always on the move stragglers and disbanded soldiers. They and the local corrupt officials, in collaboration with the local ruffians bully, bully, and grab the market, night hit shops, houses, burning and raped, heinous. Xiao Dapeng led the bandits robbed the night between the daughter of more than and 30, and into the Dalangdian station for all the people of this city around the bandits, robbers guts, are looking forward to the righteous people. Qiang Ruiqing in life, from people willing to set the same master and his disciples, brothers more than and 300 people, while attacking the Dalangdian bandits from the wolf, Wu Long Tang mouth boundary, killing bandits dozens of people, hundreds of people injured, rescued robbed the daughter, recapture the sheep, grain and other materials all the villagers looting, by local villagers praise. Qiangruiqing Dangerous. After a few months of autumn day, is located in Cangxian, Yanshan, Mengcun at the junction of the Wu Long Tang, a monk, a two four flow field Wuhan customs. In fact, Dalangdian is heavily engaged to Xiao Dapeng with the CRW evil way, quack killer, CRW is reputed south of the "iron arhat" fahao Haitong, evil is Shandong famous Penglai Qilu "Li Longbiao, both vigorous and valiant" is a popular arena Kanto earthquake killer Ma Yunlong, the Ma Yunpeng brothers, the four Cangnan, nominally to wuhui, its real purpose is to kill the person to stunt qiangrui Qing, to Dalangdian chieftain Xiao Dapeng's death brothers pay off old scores. "Iron arhat" Haitong said: I traveled dozens of years, did not encounter rival, Cangzhou heard many martial arts hero, known as "little Liangshan", and Zhongyou special to try. For a trip and run barefoot. The line, can be dug up the earth, make several feet, the body is very fast, deep visible. At that time, the Cao is 79 years old, Huang Shihai is 69 years old, Zhang Jingxing is 63 years old, the door can fight the octupole master, only Li Guizhang, Ji Yunlong, Qing qiangrui, Li Shuwen and several other, while Li Shuwen was in Jinnan station training. They agreed that the one who is, by who, a clear head qiangrui field, Ji Yunlong against Li Guizhang on the evil monk. The second day, they came to the entrance and Wu Long Tang, Qiang Ruiqing Ma Yunlong skills than on strong edge over horse name, suddenly flew into the air and the right leg sharp pop, toes straight qiangrui clear and strong face, ready, dodge to the left side, the right palm cut on Ma Yunlong's leg head bone. "Bang", turning down a horse. Ma Yunpeng saw his brother a face was knocked to the ground, angry, taking pole toward qiangrui clear canopy viciously split off. Strong right hand along the knock hit Malaysia knife arm, palm with wind, almost like lightning, a "despot whiplash" will Ma Yunpeng hit a peach red ground, was killed. Li Yunbiao looked at the evil way, flying sword play, straight from the throat of Qiang Ruiqing. At the moment, Li Guizhang had a gun for gun, shaking, break and Lee Longbiao sword, a homeopathic "Rooster nod", gunpoints Li Longbiao went straight to the forehead. Li Longbiao bow, Li Guizhang pointed a gun, into his stomach, then called two arm force, put out Longbiao Li provoke rejection. "Iron arhat" iron stick in a threatening manner to go with Haitong play, Ji Yunlong holding a whip tail iron and Haitong fight together, just listen to "clang, clang" whip stick rattle, deafening. More than a dozen face to face, end neither in victory nor defeat. A Kung Fu monk qiangrui Qing Xi to persuade them to stop words and not easily won. Haitong pretended to agree, at the same time, devils attack Ji Yunlong, critical moment, qiangrui clear at lightning speed, big guns straight from the monk throat, Haitong stick stick to withdraw themselves, to fight in a gun. Qiang Ruiqing knew that met strong opponents, they decided to outwit. He resorted to his master to teach marksmanship skills, about a gun jitter pendulum, a gun tight like a gun. At this time, the sun was already high, strong back to light, big guns out of road cold, thorn Haitong dazzling, only parry, can not fight back. Qiang Ruiqing saw the opportunity to push a flat gun, "poof" gun, Jianzha into the monk's throat, was killed. The Xiao Dapeng quickly fled, Qiang Ruiqing will throw a gun, Xiao Dapeng wore a cool, the others were all wiped out. Qiangruiqing Get rid of an evil for the people Qiang Ruiqing led his disciples to the local people in addition to the harm, people praise, a few days to worship Qiang Ruiqing martial arts people thousands of people, Qiang Ruiqing and fellow elders and brothers agreed, according to human settlements, in Cangxian, Yanshan County, the town of Qingyun County opened seventy-two "pa type housing", practicing eight boxing of the. Cangnan earth punch out rolling, shengjiyishi. Qiangruiqing give great contribution to In order to make a systematic and complete Bajiquan handed down, 1931 qiangrui Qing collection of the door in the way, accompanied by Ji Yunlong, history of nearly five years, riding a donkey walking in the Cangxian, Nanpi County, Yanshan County, Qingyun county area, the search party left Yi, keep true to false, work a few years effort. The younger generation has made great contribution to the inheritance of Bajiquan heritage. References Category:Qiang Family Bajiquan Category:People Category:Master Category:MengCun Category:China